1. Technical Field
This invention relates to knives, specifically folding knives that have a blade attached to a pivoting handle. Such knives typically lock in open use or closed position with the blade stored within or partially within the handle.
2. Description of Prior Art
A dual handle knife or “butterfly, fighting” knife typically has a pair of pivoting handles, each of which covers one-half the blade in folded closed position and forms a full hand grip in open use position.
A number of prior dual handle “butterfly” type knives have been developed with modified blade and handle locking mechanisms. Such locking systems have relied on a variety of additional engagement structures as seen generally in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,047,298, 4,364,174, 4,547,965, 6,195,898 and 6,848,183.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,047,298 a sheath and rigid handle for a knife is disclosed in which a two-piece full handle pivots at right angles to the blade.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,364,174 claims an improved manufacturing method for a handle of a butterfly fighting knife.
A synchronized folding knife is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,547,965 having a pair of channel handles that are pivotally connected to a knife blade with mesh gears.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,195,898 is directed to a magnetically locking butterfly fighting knife having a pair of magnets on the respective end handle portions so as to be magnetically attracted to one another in either open or in closed position due to the corresponding positioning of the plurality of the magnets.
Finally, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,848,183 a thumb lock for a butterfly fighting knife is disclosed wherein a locking mechanism is positioned on the distal end of the knife handles and has a movable magnetic components and interengaging swing elements associated therewith.